


Moments in Time

by museofspeed



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Dick and his family throughout the ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to julius12 for the beta! Originally written for a RP prompt at sunday_reveries, but I adapted it a little so that it fits canon, not RP. I like it better this way, turns out.
> 
> _"What is family? They were the people who claimed you. In good, in bad, in parts or in whole, they were the ones who showed up, who stayed in there, regardless. It wasn't just about blood relations or shared chromosomes, but something wider, bigger. We had many families over time. Our family of origin, the family we created, as well as the groups you moved through while all of this was happening: friends, lovers, sometimes even strangers."_ -Sarah Dessen

Dick grinned as he shimmied up the side of the trailer. He liked being up high, and watching people go by. And no one could see him. People never looked up. He saw his mom and dad talking to a clown. They were looking for him. He knew he was supposed to be training right now, but it was the boring kind of training, and he was already so good on the trapeze! He didn't need to lift weights and go running! He'd rather climb and play!

He needed to move now, though. His parents would think to look here. He jumped from trailer to trailer until he got to the elephant enclosure.

"Hey, Zitka," he whispered, swinging into the cage. The elephant wrapped her trunk around him and started searching him for treats.

"That tickles!" Dick giggled and produced an apple. Zitka picked it up with her trunk and ate it. She trumpeted.

"Shhh!" Dick looked around, then disentangled himself from Zitka's trunk and swung over into the next enclosure. The dogs barked and rushed at him, and Dick hurried through and swung up to the top of the next fence. This one was higher, and it wasn't until Dick was halfway down the other side that he remembered that this was the lion cage.

He fell the last couple of feet and turned around, eyes wide. The lions had been asleep, but some of them were yawning and looking at him. One of them stood up and ambled towards him, all rippling muscle and golden eyes. Dick stared at him, frozen in fear.

Then his father sprung over the fence and grabbed him. Dick clung to him as he climbed back over the fence and walked out of the gate of the dog pen. Then his mother hugged the both of them and kissed his head.

"It's okay, Dickie, you're safe," she muttered.

"The lions are tamed. You weren't in any real danger." his father told him. He tried to put Dick down, but Dick wrapped his legs and arms around him and tucked his head on his shoulder.

His mother rubbed his back. "We were here in time," she said. "You're our little Robin. We'll keep you safe."

"Yeah." His father urged him to let go gently, then put him on the ground. "We're family. We take care of each other. Now, aren't you supposed to be training?"

Dick ducked his head, then peaked up. "Am I in trouble?" he asked.

His father ruffled his hair. "Only if you don't make it to the tent before me!" And he took off running.

Dick giggled and ran after him.

 

Robin had made a mistake. He thought he'd been doing well, but he'd slipped up and Mister Freeze had him encased in a cage made of ice and he'd taken his utility belt so he couldn't escape with the laser he had in it and he never should have gone after Freeze alone and he was so... so... cold.

The door flew in, and there was Batman! Robin was saved! But oh, Batgirl had come too. This was terrible! He didn't want her to see him this helpless! He tried to pull himself off the ground so that he'd at least be standing, but it hurt enough that he could feel it through the numbness. He managed to pull himself to a sitting position at least. Batman attacked Mister Freeze and his goons, but Batgirl rushed to the cage. She pulled a small laser from her utility belt and started cutting a door. As soon as she could, she pulled him out and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Robin, you're so _cold!_" she whispered.

As much as he wanted to look strong in front of her, being pressed to Batgirl's chest was really not something Robin was going to complain about. She rubbed life into his arms as Batman took out the rest of the gang. Then he walked over.

"Robin," he said. "Are you all right?"

"S- sure," Robin stuttered.

Batman picked him up, frowning even more than usual. "That was incredibly foolish, Robin. You should have waited for back-up."

Robin nodded shakily and let his head rest against the armor on Batman's chest.

"Oh, lay off!" Batgirl stood up and glared. "He's hurt! Aren't you worried?"

Batman looked down at her, his mouth pressed into a thin line. "Of course I'm worried. Why do you think I'm telling him to be more careful?"

"I - " Batgirl shook her head. "I mean. We should get him care."

Batman nodded and stalked off, still holding Robin carefully. Dick shut his eyes and let Batman sit him in the Batmobile. The feeling was crawling back into his limbs and he felt tingly-painful. He tried his best not to think until he was in the Mansion again and wrapped in blankets by the fire.

Alfred brought him hot cocoa and set it down next to him.

"Thanks, Alfred," Dick said, holding it close. It had whipped cream and lots of marshmallows, just like he liked it.

"You're quite welcome, Master Dick," Alfred said. He took the tray back, then paused and put a hand on his shoulder. "I worry, you know."

Dick smiled up at him. "Yeah, I know. Thanks. I'm okay, though."

"Good." Alfred smiled and squeezed his shoulder, then walked away.

 

"Gotcha!" Donna shouted, pulling Dick out of a fall.

Roy shot an arrow at his attacker. "You okay, Robin-o?"

"Yeah, but watch yourself, Bowbrains!" Dick swung a little, using Donna's height to launch himself at the guy sneaking up behind Roy.

"Good save, Shortpants!" Garth punched one of the other attackers. Together the four of them drove the attackers back and towards each other.

Donna frowned. "Hey, where's Flasher?"

"HereIamWondy!" Wally ran in on cue and suddenly the thugs were dizzy and all tied up. "Sorry guys. Got a little lost trying to find the rope."

"No problem, Fleetfeet." Dick slung an arm over his shoulder. "We did good today, guys."

"Course we did, Birdbrain!" Roy whooped and punched his arm, then put an arm over him and an arm over Donna. "We're the Titans! We always do good!"

Donna laughed and put her arm around Garth, and together they walked away from the tied-up gang.

 

"I'm not sure what to do, Kory." Dick stood on top of the tower, staring over the water. "Things have been worse with Bruce lately. I barely ever want to go back to Gotham. We'd just fight again. He hates that I'm always with the Titans. He hates that I'm becoming my own person and ready to give my own orders, we're barely the partners we used to be."

Kory walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I don't understand," she said. "He is your father, yes?"

Dick leaned against her, basking in the warmth that always radiated off of her. "Yeah, I guess. Close as anyone, since my real parents died. But that doesn't mean things are easy. He's so stubborn, Kory! And he wants me to still be the same little boy I've been since we met!"

Kory gently tilted his head back for a light kiss. "You have me, Dick. And Donna, Wally, Gar, Raven, and Vic. We love you. _I_ love you. Whatever _Bruce_ does, we'll be there for you."

Dick turned around and kissed her back. She ran her hand down his leg and squeezed his thigh. Dick broke the kiss and smiled. "You're right, Kory. Thanks. I'm going to go down and train now. I'm glad we had this talk."

"Dick - " But Dick just smiled, kissed her cheek, and pulled away. Kory watched him go.

 

"I brought take-out!" Steph shouted, bursting through the door of the clocktower.

Dick grinned and waved as Barbara pushed herself out of his lap and into a sitting position on the couch next to him. "Hey, Steph," she said. "You're a lifesaver, you know that?"

"Obviously. It's just another one of my many superheroly duties." Steph struck a pose, then went into the kitchen to get plates.

"Does that make her a superhero intern?" Dick asked.

Dinah walked in and whacked the back of his head. "It does not," she said sternly. "Be good, Grayson."

"Hey, Dinah, stop beating up my man. Only I get to do that." Barbara whacked Dick's arm.

"Steph!" Dick shouted. "I'm being attacked by beautiful women!"

"You're a big vigilante, you can handle it!" Steph shouted back.

Tim slipped in the window. "I brought movies."

"Zombies?" Dick asked eagerly.

"Of course." Tim threw himself on the couch as Steph came back in with plates.

"Hey, loverboy." Steph leaned over and kissed Tim's cheek. "Please tell me there are no zombie movies in there. I cannot sit through two hours with you and Dick comparing Zombie apocalypse strategies."

"They're important!" Dick said. "We have to be prepared!"

"We'll be good," Tim promised.

Dinah snorted. "Of _course_ you will. Babs, I think we should gag them."

"I agree!" Steph said. She looked around, then looked at Babs. "Where's Cass? Cass can't miss movie night!"

Barbara frowned and glanced at her watch. "She's training. I told her to be out by now, but you know how she can be."

"I'd offer to get her," Dick said, "But I'm surrounded by beautiful and violent women. They might hurt me if I move."

Barbara and Dinah simultaneously whacked the sides of his head.

"Ow!" Dick said.

"You do know you deserved that, right?" Tim asked.

Dick just grinned.

Tim stood up. "I can get her," he said. He walked out and down to the training room. Shortly, he returned with Cass in tow.

"But... was training." Cass frowned deeply.

"Cass!" Steph bounded across the room and hugged her tightly. Cass gave a wild, slightly terrified look, then hugged back gingerly. Steph threw an arm over both of them and pulled them over to the couch. She grinned over at Dick. "_Now_ who's surrounded by beautiful... people?"

Dick just laughed and reached for the remote. Family movie nights were the best nights.

 

"Hey, Nightwing," Grace walked over to Dick, who was doing a handstand. "We gotta talk."

Nightwing glanced up at her and moved onto one hand. "Talk away."

She sat down on the pommel horse and frowned at him. "Roy's worried about you."

"Is he." Nightwing switched hands. "He shouldn't be."

"Pretty sure Kory is too."

"Mmm."

"Look, me, I don't really care." Grace shifted and put her elbow on her knee. She leaned into her hand and watched him. "But hey, if Roy's worried, the sex isn't nearly as good."

Nightwing flinched.

"Thought so." Grace smirked a little. "Well, I'm not getting involved. If he turns to me during your little family spat, that's his fault, not--hey, where you going?"

As soon as she'd said the word family, Nightwing had flipped back onto his feet and started walking away. He stopped at the door and turned back to her. "We're not family," he said quietly. "We're the Outsiders. It's just a team. This isn't a family."

"Did I hit a nerve?" Grace shouted after him. Nightwing ignored her and walked away.

 

Batman zoomed through the skies in his (awesome) flying Batmobile. Robin had gone off again, alone, just like he'd told him _not_ to do a few _thousand_ times. And, just like every other time, he'd gotten in trouble. At least this time he'd managed to get out a garbled call for help before the communicator had been crushed. Idiot kid. Tim was still mad at him for choosing Damian as the new Robin, but had he thought about it, he'd have realized that dealing with Damian almost constantly was punishment enough for Dick.

Finally, he reached the abandoned warehouse the signal had come from and burst in.

Robin was dangling head first above a pit of what looked like burning oil.

It was a position Dick had been in himself plenty of times back when he was Robin. He'd also done his share of rescuing people from absurd traps by now, but never as Batman. It was interesting.

Rescuing Robin wasn't very hard, and when they were in the car, driving home, Batman couldn't stop grinning.

"Glad _you're_ so happy, Grayson," Damian said. "Bet you loved seeing me in mortal peril."

"Don't be ridiculous," Dick said. "I was worried about you. I'm smiling because you're safe."

"Hmph." Damian scowled. "I could have freed myself, you know. I didn't _need_ your help."

Dick reached over and ruffled his hair, ignoring the scornful glare he got in return. "You know, whether or not you needed my help, you got it." Damian was family, whether either of them liked it or not. And Dick took care of his family.


End file.
